Camouflage
by VeganCSI
Summary: Sara's mom is let out of jail. Little did Sara know that if she didn't go back to her degrading job that her mom forced her to do, her life would change for the worst.
1. The News

Camouflage

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, but as soon as they hit Ebay, mark my words, they will be mine.

Summary: Sara's mom is getting let out off jail. Little did Sara know that if she didn't go back to her degrading job that her mother threatened her to do, her life could change for the worse.

Chapter 1

Sara Sidle entered her apartment and threw her keys on the counter. It was a long, disturbing shift with a child abuse case. She changed into her pajama's and sat down on the couch. She flipped through the channels and finally settled on the news. The anchor came on.

"Hello, Las Vegas. This is Diane Simmons with the evening news. Tonight's latest story, Laura Sidle is being let out of prison due to an end of term and good behavior. She was arrested for child endangerment and homicide 20 years ago. Now here is Sam Hall with the weather."

Sara shut off the television and the remote dropped to the floor. She had to see Catherine.

Ok. This is my first angst story so I need to know if you guys want to find out what her degrading job is or even if you want me to continue. Thx

-VC


	2. Confessions

Camouflage

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Blah Blah Blah

Summary: Sara needs Catherine's help.

A/N: Cath and Sara are really good friends.

Chapter 2

About two hours before her shift started, Sara Sidle got dressed, showered, had something to eat, and then headed off to the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She saw Catherine walking down the hall. She ran up to her and pulled her into an empty lab.

"Woh, woh, woh. What's wrong Sara?" Catherine asked, concerned.

"Shhhhhhh. Keep your voice down!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

She walked over and shut the door.

She sighed and stated. "Catherine, I need you to drive me to the Paradise Garden."

"What? More importantly, WHY!"

"Shut it! I'll explain on the way. C'mon. We have to get going."

Sara ran out to the car, and got some strange looks from the lab techs. But this was serious, Sara needed to tell some one what happened.

She hopped in the passenger's seat and saw Catherine jogging to the car. She hopped in the driver's seat, but before she started the car, she needed answers.

"Okay Sara, why do you need to go to the Paradise Garden, why do you need me to drive you, and what the hell is going on?"

"Cath, what I am about to tell you, you have to keep secret, understand?"

Catherine nodded.

"I might need you to tell the rest of the team in the near future, but not right now. But Grissom already knows."

Catherine nodded again.

Sara sighed, this was not going to be easy, but it had to be done, so she said, "Okay, for your first question, I need a ride to Paradise Garden to talk to Ted. Second, I need you to drive me because I forgot where it was and my computer crashed so I couldn't look it up. Third, since you know about my past, my mother is being let out of prison."

Catherine was confused, and asked, "So what does that have to do with going to see Ted? And what is the big deal about your mom? She doesn't know where you live."

"I need to go talk to Ted because I need my job back." She whispered.

"Your JOB? You worked there? How come I never saw you?"

"Oh, you saw me. Ever hear of Suicidal Sara?" She laughed at the memories.

"Oh, yeah. She was one of the best dancer's in history. Every man she danced for commited suicide because they knew the would never find a woman as beautiful as her...wait a minute...THAT WAS YOU?"

Sara bit her lip and nodded.

"Omigosh Sara! So, wait, what does this have to do with your mom?"

"My mom couldn't kill me, I was to strong." Sara started to cry. "She never thought I was good for anything. So she started selling my body to people, as a freakin' hooker. Hoping that one of them would kill me for her. Anyway, I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away. Since I already knew Grissom, I stayed with him. He knew about what was going on, but I never let him do anything about it. Anyway, I got away from the prostitute part, but some how my mom found out where I was. She left a message saying that if I didn't stay being a dancer, she would find a way to kill me and all the people I cared about. Grissom got me a job as a CSI because I already had all the training and everything. Being a CSI was camouflage for what my life really was. So if I dont get my job back, the consequences will be dier."

Sara was sobbing. Catherine put the car in drive and headed off.

_So, how was that chappy? If you want me to continue, plz review._


	3. Talking to Ted

Camouflage

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Blah, Blah, BLah

Summary: Talking to Ted

Chapter 3

Catherine and Sara pulled up to Paradise Garden. They walked up to the door and Sara came to hault, causing Catherine to run into her.

"C'mon Sara. We have to do this. Or you have to anyway."

Sara took a deep breath and walked through the door. She remembered it all now. The lights, the perverts, the VIP rooms. Ted saw Sara and ran up to her.

"Sara! Sara! Hello, hello. Catherine! Oh, how I have missed you two."

"Hey Ted." They both replied.

"What's new with my two best dancer's?"

"Ted," Sara started, "I need my job back."

"Really! This is great! My best dancer is coming back! Oh, I heard on the news. Is it de ja vu' all over again? Sorry, Sara."

"Yeah, Ted, it is. When can I start?"

"Well, I'm low on dancers actually. How bout' you Cat? Make a little extra cash? Huh?"

"Well, I don't know." She replied unsure.

"C'mon," Sara started. "I would be great to work with some one I know. Please?"

"Okay, okay. I'll do it."

"This is great!" Ted exclaimed. "My two best dancer's are coming back!"

"Okay Ted. Me and Cath will get the day off tomorrow and dance the night away."

"Okay girls. See ya then!"

Cath and Sara walked out. They climbed into the car and started talking.

"Sorry if I kinda spoke for you Cath."

"Oh, it's Okay. I don't want to make a living of of this, but I think it will be fun for a while. They were both tired so they both drove of into the night.

_**So, how was it? I know it is kind of houmorous, but it will get more angsty. Plz Review! I live on Reviews! Ya know, review, press the purple button? k?**_


	4. Remembering

Camouflage

Discliamer: I don't own CSI

Summary: Getting the night off is harder than it looks.

A/N: When Lindsey is going away, I'm doing the same thing. I'm visiting a really good friend who moved away to Nevada. : (

''_Someone thoughts''_

Thx to CherryDrops12 for beta-ing.

Chapter 4

"Hey Catherine?"

"Yeah, Sara?"

"How are you going to explain this to Lindsey?"

"Well, she's in Florida for a month because she is visiting a friend that moved away. So, I'm free. Anyway, we have to tell Grissom. But I'm sure he will understand."

"Oh, okay. Well, Griss will definetly understand, but how are we going to get this past the guys?"

"Well, if they find out, they find out. It can't be to bad, can it?"

"I guess not. You wanna crash at my place. I'm pretty tired, I could imagine you are too."

"Naw, thanks for the offer, but I have to get home, ya know, in case Lindsey calls."

"Oh, okay. Catherine pulled up to Sara's apartment and dropped her off.

"Hey Cath?"

"Yeah, Sara?"

"I wanted to say thanks for sticking with me through this, I still might need you if my mom finds me." She shivered, she made a mental note of changing her locks. "And, I might need a ride to work tomorrow, seeing how my car is still at CSI."

"Your welcome Sara. And why don't we go in at around 7? Our shift is working with you, I guess, so we will talk to Gil when we get there."

"Okay, Cath. Thanks."

"Your welcome, Sara."

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

Catherine rode off in her car towards her house. Sara walked up to her apartment and opened the door.

She walked in to her room and pulled out a box that was marked **PRIVATE: KEEP OUT**. She laughed because it souned like something a third-grader would put on her diary. Anyway, she opened the box which had all her "outfits", birth control patches so all the pervs out there, lotion and some make-up and a brush.

_'Am I really going back to all this? Yeah...I guess I am.'_

She put the box in her living room and put on her pajamas and was going to try and get some sleep. She slowly drifted off into sleep and woke up because of her freakin' alarm clock. She showered and got dressed and waited for Catherine's arrival.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**So, how wuz that chapter? You must review, I feed off of reviews. If u want me to continue, in the next chapter Catherine and Sara talk to Grissom, the guys find out about Catherine and Sara, and Ecklie be's...well..Ecklie. Press the purple button? K?**_


	5. Are you freakin CRAZY?

Camouflage

Disclaimer: C'Mon, C'Mon! Hit Ebay already! No, I don't own CSI, or the characters or anything else.

Summary: Talking to Grissom and First Night

Chapter 5

Sara was up and ready when Catherine rang the door-bell.

"Coming!"

Sara opened the door and let Catherine in. Catherine was carrying a box just like Sara's.

"You have a box too?"

"Yeah. So whaddya say we get going?"

"Okay."

They drove to the Crime Lab but when they got there they saw everyone walking out and looking pretty pissed too.

They got out of the car and walked over to Grissom who was leaning up against the car.

"Hey Griss." Sara greeted. They had become really good friends after Sara got down to the bottom of his and Sophia's "date".

"Hey guys. Listen Sara, I heard on the news, are you really going back to that job?"

"Yeah Griss, and Catherine is coming with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Lindsey is out of town, and I have nothing better to do. Any reason why we are out here and not in there?" Catherine asked gesturing to the building.

"Well, Ecklie got a serious bomb threat and apparently, the unit is being shut down for a month. And it's not a paid leave, so, I guess we all have some free time. So, I think I am going to set a world record. Ride the most roller-coasters."

"Sounds like fun." Sara started. "Anyway, we are going to get going. See ya."

"Bye."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Catherine and Sara drive off to the Paradise Garden to start there first shift. now it is back on the other side of the lab. And for future reference, Grissom knows Sara and Catherine are working at the Paradise Garden.)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nick, Warrick and Greg exit out of the building.

"Man. A whole month? What am I going to do for a whole freakin' month?" Greg asked.

"Well, I am going to try and find a girlfriend. How bout you Warrick? I know you have had your eye on some one. Winky Wink."

"Shut up!" He exclaimed and shoved his elbow into his ribs.

"Oh, C'Mon! Leave me out of the loop!" Greg complained.

"Warrick," Nick started, "Either you tell him, or I do."

"Fine. Greg...I want to ask Sara out. There I said it. Happy now?"

"Very." Nick and Greg replied in unison.

Warrick then asked, "What do you guys want to do to pass the time?"

"Well, do you guys want to go to the...Paradise Garden? We could have something to do there." Greg stated.

"Sure." Warrick said. _'Maybe this could take my mind off of Sara'_ he thought

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think we should take Grissom with us, cause' if something happens we won't look like children who can't do anything right. Or we could even loose our jobs."

"Sure ok."

Grissom had gotten to be really cool, so the guys figured it wouldn't hurt to bring him along.  
And Nick had a point.

"Look!" Warrick pointed to Grissom getting in his car.

"Grissom!" Nick yelled.

The three CSI's ran over to Grissom who got out of his car to talk to them.

"What do you need guys?"

"We were wondering if you would like to go to the Paradise Garden with us." Nick stated.

"Uhhhh. The Paradise Garden? Wouldn't you want to go somewhere different? Like The French Palace?"

"C'Mon man." Greg started, "The Paradise Garden is waaaaay better. Why don't you want to go there? Do you know somebody _special_ there?" Greg asked.

"No..no..the Paradise Garden is fine. I just have to make a phone call. You guys can get in the car, I will be right back.

The guys shrugged and got in the car.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the Paradise Garden

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sara's cell phone rang just as Catherine and her where about to go out and dance.

"Sidle"

"Hi Sara. It's Grissom."

"Oh, Hi Griss. What did you need?"

"Uh...how do I say this..."

"What is it Grissom? Spill."

"Uh, okay...promise you wont be mad...but Greg, Warrick and Nick are coming to the Paradise Garden, and they black-mailed me into coming to."

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' CRAZY! YOU GUYS CAN'T COME HERE!"

"Well, there isn't really much I can do right now, so...See ya when we get there! Bye!"

Grissom hung up and Sara threw the phone into her locker.

"What's wrong Sara?" Catherine asked.

"Grissom, Warrick, Nick and Greg are coming...here."

"This can be good."

"GOOD? How can this be good?"

"Well, I want to ask Grissom out, and I know you have your eye on Warrick."

"Yeah, I guess. But what about Greg and Nick?"

"Well, what if I told you they wouldn't know it was us?"

"How could we do that?"

Catherine handed her a mask that covered the tophalf of her face, and kept one for herself.

"You are genuis."

"Yeah, I know."

They walked out and got ready to dance.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile the guys where just pulling into the parking lot.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**So? How was that chapter. I still don't like Grissom, but he had to be cool to fit in with the plot. I'm thinkin' of making the story WS and have hints of GC. And I know it is still kind of humorus, its going to be humor/drama. I'll get to the drama later, I promise. That is if you still want me to keep going. If you still want me to continue, press the purple button. K?**_


	6. Tattoos and Handshakes

Camouflage

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I just rented the dvd though!

Summary: Nick,Greg and Warrick find out Catherine and Sara's secret.

THX TO GUMBALLFREAK111 (HAYLEE) fOR ALL OF HER GREAT IDEAS!

A/N: Sara has a tattoo on her back of a butterfly and Catherine and Sara have a secret handshake that they do around the lab all the time. And I have no knowledge of how a club like this runs. So, sorry for the mistakes.

Now on with the story

Chapter 6

The four guys walk into the club. Grissom goes over to the bar and orders a burban on the rocks. He turns is back to the stage and Sara and Catherine walk out and Catherine heads over. Sara tries to locate Grissom but during that bumps into Warrick.

"Heeeeeello there. Have I seen you before? You look like somebody that I know."

"Uh..uh no! You haven't seen me before. People say that I look like like...other people! Yeah! Um, anyway.."

"Could I have a dance, then?"

_'Wow, I could've sworn that was Sara. Well, for now, maybe I can just imagine this girl is her.'_

"Sure, follow me."

_'Wow, I'm dancing for Warrick!'_

She danced for him and could tell he enjoyed it, but it wasn't like she didn't either. He paid her a tip and exited the room. Sara then went up on a pole and started swinging around. Nick then came over and sat down.

'_Holy Crap! That's Nick! Act cool Sidle, act cool._

Of course Nick didn't realize it was Sara, until he saw that little blue butterflyon her back.

_'THAT'S SARA!'_

He quickly got up and left.

Sara walked over to Catherine's pole where Greg was watching her and whispered in her ear.

'Nick knows it's me!'

'Just chill, Greg and Warrick are still clueless. Besides, I totally have Greg under my spell right now, and it's pretty cool. C'Mon, handshake.'

They did their special handshake and Greg reconized it right away. Sara and Catherine got of the poles and headed towards the locker room.

Greg ran over to Nick," Nick! That's Cath and Sara! "

"Yeah, I know, and I have the perfect plan. First, lets tell Griss and Warrick.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Ha! Like it so far? How will Warrick re-act? Will Grissom tell them that he knew? What is the perfect plan? All in the next chapter, but if you want me to post it, you have to review. Sry this chapter was so short.**_


	7. The Plan

Camouflage

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Do you think they would open a timeshare on them?

Summary: The plan takes effect.

Chapter 7

"Warrick! Grissom!" Greg called motioning with his hand for them to come over.

Griss and Warrick got out of their chairs and walked over to them.

"Uh...What do want guys? Are you ready to go now?" Grissom asked.

"Chill, Griss. Anyway, "Nick started. "Catherine and Sara are working here!"

"Are you serious?" Warrick asked. "Those people are Sara and Catherine? Yeah Right!"

"Griss, you are not surprised?" Nick asked

"Well...uh...uh" He stuttered.

"Anyway," Greg started. "Me and Nick are going to get in there."

"Wait. That was Sara?" Warrick asked again, still not quite comprehending the situation.

"Yes Warrick. The girl in the red is Catherine and the girl in the black is Sara."

"S-S-Sara?"

"Yes Warrick. Sara. Now can we move on?"

"Sure. Listen, Greg, take Nick and do whatever you want to do. Me and Warrick will meet you in the car."

"Okay."

Nick and Greg start heading over to the locker room. Meanwhile Grissom is still trying to get Warrick back to normal."

"I-I-I j-just can't believe that was Sara. Sara Sidle danced for me! Does this mean she likes me?"

"I don't know Warrick. You will have to ask her."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the locker room

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Cath! Greg and Nick are coming! What do we do?"

"Chill, Sara. Here's the plan. Act mad. Make them feel horrible. But you have to admit this is a funny situation."

"Yeah, I guess. OKAY! Here they come!"

They both turned their backs to the entrance and pretended to be talking.

Meanwhile Greg and Nick stepped up to the guard infront of the locker room.

"What do you two punks want?"

"We would like entrance please." Greg calmly stated.

"I don't think so."

"Well, think again. I'm Nick Stokes and this is Greg Sanders. We are investigating a homicide here and need entrance or you will be punished to the full extent of the law." Nick rebutteled.

"Fine. Here you go." He moved out of the door-way.

Greg and Nick walked in until they where a few feet from Catherine and Sara.

"Hello, Hello. Who do we have here?"

Catheine and Sara whipped around.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TO DOING HERE?" they asked in unison.

Just then Nick and Greg realized this was a BIG mistake.

"How did you find out we where here? Did Grissom tell you?" Sara asked.

"No! He didn't say anything. We were bored so we came here! We didn't know it was you until I saw your tattoo and Greg saw your handshake!" Nick said.

"Anything else you guys want to say to us?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah," Greg started,"You guys are hot!"

They both glared at them.

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

"Your forgiven. " Sara said. "Buy the way, did Warrick say anything about my dance?"

"Or Grissom about me?" Catherine quipped.

"Well, Warrick still can't get over the fact that you danced for him." Nick said to Sara.''

"And Grissom wouldn't stop staring at you." Greg said to Catherine.

"ALRIGHT!" They said in unison.

"Yeah. Now let's get out of here." Sara said.

They walked out to their cars. They all decided they would get together tommorow.

**_So, How was that chapter. Its probably gonna be one more chapter of humor, than romance/drama. That is if you still want me to continue! PLZ REVIEW!_**


End file.
